Weekend Rendezvous
by JC HOYT
Summary: Woody and Jordan go away for the weekend
1. Default Chapter

Jordan decided that she needed to figure out how she feels about Woody. She knew that she had been having feelings for him for a while but she wasn't completely sure how he felt about her. Everyone else thought his feelings for her were pretty obvious. Max was always saying "Poor kid wears his heart out on his sleeve" But after everything that they had been through in the two years since they had been friends, she wasn't sure how he felt anymore. He used to actively chase her, constantly laying on that farm boy charm. He still flirted sometimes and gave me those big grins that make her want to melt but did it mean anything?  
  
Woody came by to pick up an autopsy report. He found Jordan in her office.  
  
"Hey! What's up?" he said cheerfully, flashing a classic Woody grin. He came in and sat down on the corner of her desk, nosing through the files that were strewn across her desk.  
  
There's that warm and fuzzy feeling.  
  
"Hey Woody, what brings you by?"  
  
He looked at her quizzically. "Um, the Vasquez file. Remember? You did the autopsy yesterday, I called you about it last night?" Well actually I called you just because I wanted to talk to you, to hear your voice but I don't need to tell her that.  
  
She just stared blankly at him.  
  
He smiled. "Jordan, are you okay? It's not like you to not know every minute detail of your cases and you seem to have forgotten all about this one"  
  
She found the Vasquez case file and shoved it across the desk at him. "I do always know my cases, I'm so sorry that I briefly forgot something about this one" she said irritably.  
  
"Hey! Calm down! I was just asking if everything is okay, you don't have to bite my head off, next time I wont bother to ask" he said grabbing the case folder and heading to the door.  
  
She beat him to the door and closed it before he could get out then stood in front of it to block his exit.  
  
"Come on Jordan, I don't have time to play games, I've got stuff to do"  
  
She stepped out of the way and let him open the door.  
  
"Fine, I was just about to apologize but if you want to go, that's fine" She said returning to her desk and propping her feet up casually on the desk.  
  
He thought it over for a minute then turned back towards her.  
  
"You're going to apologize for something? Jordan Cavanaugh? Now I know you must not be feeling well," he said chuckling.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, let's hear it" he said making himself comfortable on the couch.  
  
"You don't think I can do it do you?" she asked grinning coyly.  
  
"Oh no, I think you can, It will just be a first but you know what they say there's a first time for everything, so quit stalling and let me hear it"  
  
She shook her head "You think you're so funny"  
  
"Come on Jordan, you can do it. Look I'll help you get started. The first word is I'm, second word is sorry, just put them together and that's how you apologize. It's okay it might take a little practice, I know this is new for me"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him again. "Okay Woody, even though you are being a giant jackass right now. I am sorry for snapping at you, I've just got something on my mind and it's driving me nuts, messing up my concentration"  
  
"Well what is it? Maybe I can help"  
  
"Oh you're gonna help me with it alright. What are you doing this weekend?"  
  
"Nothing exciting why? You're not gonna take me on some wild, breaking every law known to man goose chase are you? It's been a buys week Jordan, I could use some quiet time"  
  
"Well actually I was thinking we could go to my grandmother's house on the cape. It's got a hot tub and everything if you need to relax" She walked over and flopped down onto his lap and brought her face just inches from his and whispered, "I have other ideas for the hot tub too"  
  
He leaned in a little closer to her face, if she was going to play this game he could too. "Okay Jordan, what's the catch?"  
  
She closed the distance between them and brushed her lips lightly against his.  
  
He sighed. "Come on Jordan, tell me what it is, I just want to know what I'm getting myself into"  
  
"How do you know I'm not just taking you away for the weekend to seduce you?" she said teasingly, lightly kissing his lips again.  
  
He sighed. "Don't tease me Jordan, if you want me to help you on a case then just ask, you know I'll help you but it's not right for you to mess with me like this"  
  
She just smiled "Okay Woody, I promise I'm not up to anything, I just thought it would be nice to get away but if you don't want to it's okay"  
  
He walked toward the door "I'd love to go Jordan, I can't wait"  
  
She smiled as he left, she'd know how he felt soon enough. 


	2. To grandmother's house we go!

Woody couldn't help himself from wondering what she was up to as he left the morgue. It had to be something though. She couldn't have been serious about them having a romantic weekend alone could she? He shook the thought off. Sure I could hope that Jordan's finally giving me the chance I've been waiting for since I met her but it's not very likely. More than likely it's something about a case, maybe even about her mother. She did say it was her grandmother's house they were going to didn't she? I guess I'll know soon enough, maybe she'll even let something slip before we leave on Friday. Friday? That was alone two days away, two days that would seem like forever.  
  
Okay, this was my idea. So why do I feel like I'm going to throw up? How could I be so nervous about Woody? Maybe because this weekend could change everything. If I tell him how I've been feeling and something happens it could ruin our friendship. Of course it could also turn into something really amazing, even though I'd probably just screw it up anyway. What if I tell him and he says he's not interested? That would definitely ruin our friendship; I'd be too humiliated to ever speak to him ever again. Hmmm, Is it too late to call this off? No I can't, I've got to know. Besides he let me kiss him didn't he? He said I shouldn't play games with him but he didn't try to resist my kisses. Man, I've got to stop obsessing or I'll drive myself insane before we ever get to go.  
  
They both decided to keep their weekend plans quiet, no need to give people the chance to gossip more than they already do and God knows everyone and their mothers already gossiped enough about them.  
  
Jordan didn't really want to tell Max about it either but then she decided she'd better tell him in case he tried to call her and got worried if he couldn't reach her. She dropped by the bar on Thursday night to let him know.  
  
"Hey sweetheart! Can I get you a drink?" he asked as she slid onto a barstool.  
  
"No thanks Dad, I can't stay. I just wanted to stop by and tell you that I'm going to be out of town for the weekend, in case you tried to call or something."  
  
"Oh yeah? Where ya going? Not after James or anything like that I hope," he said seriously.  
  
"No, this is actually a little vacation. I'm going to grandma's house on the cape for a few days"  
  
"Oh that sounds nice, is your grandma going to be there too?"  
  
"No" she answered tentatively.  
  
"So are you going by yourself then?" Max asked, his brow furrowed in concern. He didn't like the idea of Jordan going away alone. He knew she was tough and could take care of herself pretty well but the cop in him couldn't help but worry about his only daughter.  
  
She looked down at the bar, averting his eyes. "No, not exactly"  
  
"Well what does that mean? Either you're going by yourself or with someone so which is it?"  
  
"With someone" she finally answered  
  
"Someone you don't want me to know about?" he asked sensing her reluctance to answer.  
  
"No, it's not like that, it's just, well it's Woody, Woody's coming with me" she blurted out.  
  
"Really?" Max asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not like that Dad"  
  
He started chuckling "That explains it" he said after finally catching his breath when he stopped laughing.  
  
"What?" Jordan asked confused.  
  
Max started chuckling again uncontrollably. "Woody was in here earlier, looked real nervous. I must have asked him ten times what was wrong, kid must have been trying to figure out if I knew." Jordan started laughing too, imagining Woody's anxiety talking to her father, not knowing if he was going to bring up their weekend away. Oh yeah, it was going to be a fun weekend.  
  
Friday was slow so Jordan decided to leave and go home and and get ready. She took a shower and found herself fussing with her hair and make-up more than usual. She stared at the little bikini she had picked up for this little trip. She grinned thinking about what Woody's expression might be when he sees her in it.  
  
She grabbed her bag and headed out the door, already punching Woody's number on the speed dial.  
  
"Hoyt" he answered quickly on the first ring.  
  
"Hi Honey, it's me," she teased.  
  
This threw him off for a minute. "Hey Jordan, did you change your mind or something?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Nope, actually I was just on my way to pick you up, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so," he answered tentatively  
  
"Good because I'm outside your building now so hurry up"  
  
"Thanks for the whole thirty second warning, I'll see ya in a minute"  
  
Jordan watched him walk out of his building, looking absolutely adorable in a blue polo shirt and khaki cargo shorts. E tossed his bag in the back and hopped into the passenger seat. He looked her over in her white tank top and red lined pants and smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" she asked nervously  
  
"You look cute, I don't think I've ever seen you like this"  
  
"Gee thanks. Do I normally look bad?"  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that, God Jordan you really need to learn how to accept a compliment"  
  
"Well thanks you Woody, you look cute too" she smiled  
  
"Oh I know I look good, I always look good" he said teasingly.  
  
"Yes you do," she said under her breath  
  
"What's that?" he asked not hearing her.  
  
"I said who lied to you?" she smirked, covering her tracks.  
  
He just watched her. "So are you going to tell me what this is all about yet?" he asked after a while.  
  
"I already told you Woody, I'm taking you away to seduce you"  
  
"Yeah like you would even have to TRY to seduce me," he countered smiling sweetly.  
  
She smiled to herself SCORE!  
  
"So I guess that means you're not going to tell me huh?" he sighed.  
  
She didn't answer  
  
"While I would very much like to believe that this is about you and me, and I mean I really really would like to believe that Jordan, I don't think that I'm that lucky" he said glancing over to her.  
  
Jordan was very thankful she was wearing sunglasses so he couldn't see the emotion in her eyes. She didn't respond to what he had said, he had left her without words.  
  
"Okay then you asked for it," he said triumphantly  
  
She looked at him questioningly  
  
"I guess I'll just have to entertain myself. It's over the river and through the woods to grandmother's house we go!" he sang loudly.  
  
She couldn't stop laughing at his silliness. 


	3. Splashing in the ocean

Several hours and many choruses later they finally arrived at Cape Cod. Woody whistled in amazement at the sight of her grandmother's expansive house.  
  
"Really Jordan, you've had a rough life haven't you?" he remarked sarcastically.  
  
She stared at him expressionless, he realized what he had said. He saw her bite her lip in an attempt to control her inner fury.  
  
"Jordan, I didn't mean." he started to apologize but she just brushed it off with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Come on. Let's get our stuff inside so we can look around," she said abruptly changing the subject. She grabbed her bag and walked ahead of him towards the house. He lingered back a minute. He grabbed his bag out of the back then banged his head against the door repeatedly cursing himself for what he had said. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he sighed and headed toward the house. Jordan showed him to his room.  
  
"How about we get unpacked then we'll go get some dinner," she suggested.  
  
"Okay" he smiled weakly, unable to forget his words to her. She didn't react badly but he knew it must have hurt her, and she wouldn't let him apologize.  
  
A few minutes later Jordan returned and shocked him out of his daze. "Hey, you all ready?" she asked flopping down on his bed. He grinned and joined her on the bed, pinning her beneath him.  
  
"Am I ready for what Jordan?" he whispered in her ear. His warm breath on her skin made her tingle.  
  
She laughed playfully then placed her cheek right alongside his and whispered back "To eat, I'm starving"  
  
He stared into her eyes and brushed his hand through her hair. She watched him, thinking he was going to kiss her, but he just smiled sweetly and rolled off of her then reached his hand out to help her up.  
  
"Okay let's go, I'm starving too"  
  
They went and had a nice dinner at a little pub they found that looked like her Dad's place. Then they walked along the beach barefoot, allowing the cool ocean water to splash up around their feet. All of a sudden Woody stopped and looked out over the water. Jordan watched him curiously. He pulled his shirt off and threw it playfully at Jordan then headed for the water.  
  
"Woody! What are you doing? The water's going to be freezing!" she yelled after him.  
  
He looked back at her "It get warmer after you get out a ways" he assured her.  
  
She couldn't hold back a smile as she watched him shiver. "It's New England, the water's cold even in the middle of the summer," she said laughing.  
  
"So come warm me up," he said through his chattering teeth.  
  
"No way, just get out of the water"  
  
"Come on Jordan, don't make me come get you"  
  
"You're not getting me in that water"  
  
"Sounds like a challenge" he said starting back in.  
  
"No Woody, I am not even close to kidding" she said backing away.  
  
He started walking faster towards her so she ran up the beach but she wasn't quick enough. He caught up with her and scooped her up in his arms; pressing her body close against his cold, wet body.  
  
"No don't!" she tried to protest but it didn't phase him, he was already back in the water. He carried her out to waist level then dropped her down into the cold water. She screamed then jumped back onto him, tackling him backwards into the water.  
  
"Come here" he said pulling her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. He felt her shiver. "Didn't you say there is a hot tub at the house?"  
  
"Yeah that's right, what the hell are we doing out here?" He shrugged and they made their way back to the beach and the house.  
  
Woody pulled his shirt back on and hugged her close; they were both freezing from the water and the cold wind that was now blowing on them.  
  
"Let's make a run for it, I'll give you a piggy-back ride" he offered kneeling in front of her.  
  
She jumped excitedly onto his back and held on tight then kneed him in the side "Giddy-up!"  
  
He took off running down the beach, making sure to bounce her around uncomfortably as they went. 


	4. It's gettin' hot in here!

They finally made it back to the house.  
  
"Meet ya out back?" she asked heading off to her room to change.  
  
He nodded rushing into his room excitedly.  
  
When she had gotten changed into her bikini she peeked out the window and saw that he was already waiting in the hot tub. She smiled and pulled a towel around herself and headed outside.  
  
She dropped the towel and he looked her up and down slowly.  
  
"This is so much better," he said. She raised an eyebrow as she pulled her hair up and stepped into the tub.  
  
"The water I mean" he smiled. He stepped closer to her and pulled her backwards into his arms so she was facing away from him. He sat on one of the steps so that she could sit on his lap. "You're all tense," he said starting to rub her shoulders. She relaxed back against him. He moved his hands down and started massaging her lower back. After a minute, she reached back and took his hands in hers and held them in front of her so that his arms were tightly around her midsection. She leaned all the way back against him. She hoped he was getting the hint. He was, he decided to test the waters by nuzzling his face against her neck. He brushed his lips lightly against her neck, waiting for her to resist. She didn't, so he kissed her neck again. She moaned at the feel of his tongue on her skin. She turned her face towards him and he didn't pass up the opportunity to kiss her lips. Their lips met briefly the she pulled away "Hang on" she said and turned around to face him and pull him off the step into the water. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, making him hold her in the water. "Okay that's better" she smiled and kissed him. He pulled her tightly against him and kissed her deeply. They kissed passionately for a while then Woody started kissing her neck.  
  
"Do you want to go inside?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
He pulled back to look at her, he stroked the back of her neck gently. "Do you want to go inside?" he asked wanting to make sure she was ready.  
  
She smiled at him lovingly. "Yeah I do," she said honestly.  
  
He smiled and kissed her lightly on the mouth. She stood up and stepped out of the tub, wrapping herself in a towel and wrapping another one around him, pulling him close and kissing him. She took his hand and led him into the house. He picked her up in his arms and they kissed their way up the stairs to the bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her deeply. They made love all night and it was absolutely amazing. Neither of them had ever felt so much. They laid in each other's arms, talking and just holding each other.  
  
"So what's going to happen when we go home?" Woody finally found the courage to ask.  
  
She propped herself up on one arm and watched him curiously. "You mean am I going to pretend nothing happened?"  
  
He looked away "Yeah, I guess that's what I'm asking" he said despondently.  
  
She took his chin in her hand and turned his face back towards her. He didn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"I don't want to pretend like nothing happened or that I don't lo. have feelings for you but I do want to keep this quiet for a while, is that okay?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, that's okay" he smiled. He had heard what she almost said and if this was the way it had to be for now then so be it. He pulled her back into his embrace and drifted off to sleep happily. She loved him and now he knew it. 


	5. The long way home

They finally made it back to the house.  
  
"Meet ya out back?" she asked heading off to her room to change.  
  
He nodded rushing into his room excitedly.  
  
When she had gotten changed into her bikini she peeked out the window and saw that he was already waiting in the hot tub. She smiled and pulled a towel around herself and headed outside.  
  
She dropped the towel and he looked her up and down slowly.  
  
"This is so much better," he said. She raised an eyebrow as she pulled her hair up and stepped into the tub.  
  
"The water I mean" he smiled. He stepped closer to her and pulled her backwards into his arms so she was facing away from him. He sat on one of the steps so that she could sit on his lap. "You're all tense," he said starting to rub her shoulders. She relaxed back against him. He moved his hands down and started massaging her lower back. After a minute, she reached back and took his hands in hers and held them in front of her so that his arms were tightly around her midsection. She leaned all the way back against him. She hoped he was getting the hint. He was, he decided to test the waters by nuzzling his face against her neck. He brushed his lips lightly against her neck, waiting for her to resist. She didn't, so he kissed her neck again. She moaned at the feel of his tongue on her skin. She turned her face towards him and he didn't pass up the opportunity to kiss her lips. Their lips met briefly the she pulled away "Hang on" she said and turned around to face him and pull him off the step into the water. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, making him hold her in the water. "Okay that's better" she smiled and kissed him. He pulled her tightly against him and kissed her deeply. They kissed passionately for a while then Woody started kissing her neck.  
  
"Do you want to go inside?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
He pulled back to look at her, he stroked the back of her neck gently. "Do you want to go inside?" he asked wanting to make sure she was ready.  
  
She smiled at him lovingly. "Yeah I do," she said honestly.  
  
He smiled and kissed her lightly on the mouth. She stood up and stepped out of the tub, wrapping herself in a towel and wrapping another one around him, pulling him close and kissing him. She took his hand and led him into the house. He picked her up in his arms and they kissed their way up the stairs to the bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her deeply. They made love all night and it was absolutely amazing. Neither of them had ever felt so much. They laid in each other's arms, talking and just holding each other.  
  
"So what's going to happen when we go home?" Woody finally found the courage to ask.  
  
She propped herself up on one arm and watched him curiously. "You mean am I going to pretend nothing happened?"  
  
He looked away "Yeah, I guess that's what I'm asking" he said despondently.  
  
She took his chin in her hand and turned his face back towards her. He didn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"I don't want to pretend like nothing happened or that I don't lo. have feelings for you but I do want to keep this quiet for a while, is that okay?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, that's okay" he smiled. He had heard what she almost said and if this was the way it had to be for now then so be it. He pulled her back into his embrace and drifted off to sleep happily. She loved him and now he knew it. 


	6. Back to work

She woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the clock, 7:00 am, way too early to have to deal with anything.  
  
"Hello" she groaned sleepily.  
  
"Well good morning to you too sunshine" Woody said cheerily.  
  
She smiled at the sound of his voice then remembered what time it was. "Ugh, you are way too happy for this early in the morning"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be happy? I'm on the way to see my girl"  
  
She smiled "Wait, you're what?" she asked surprised.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Guess who?" he teased over the phone  
  
She glanced down at her snarling bulldog sleeping pants and tank top and frowned. She pulled her bed head hair up into a ponytail and opened the door to reveal a grinning Woody.  
  
He held out a caramel latte to her and she smiled and pulled him inside and kissed him. He looked her over, she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes Woody, this is what I look like in the morning" she said sarcastically.  
  
"You look beautiful," he said kissing her again. "Well I just wanted to give you a good morning kiss so I could have a good day and to remind myself that this weekend wasn't just a dream"  
  
"Well thank you" she called out as he turned to go to the elevator.  
  
"For what?" he asked quizzically.  
  
"Now I'm going to have a good day too"  
  
She got to work, "Hey Nige! What's up?" she greeted him happily.  
  
"Hey, you must have had a relaxing weekend away, you're never this happy in the morning"  
  
She just smiled in response.  
  
"So did you know Woody went away this weekend too?"  
  
"Nope, I haven't seen Woody since Wednesday and he didn't say anything then" she said coolly without even looking up as she glanced through her messages.  
  
Nigel raised a skeptical eyebrow as she sat down at her desk to sort through her cases.  
  
Nigel went to see Lily. "Hey Lily, how'd you like to help me with a little project?" she looked at him quizzically.  
  
"What kind of little project?" she asked nervously, thinking it had something to do with a body.  
  
"I think Woody and Jordan are getting it on, we've got to think of a way to bust them"  
  
"Um..Why is that?"  
  
"Well for not telling us of course!"  
  
"Well I'm glad me and Garrett didn't keep things a secret then, so what's the plan?"  
  
"We'll just lay low for a few weeks, wait until their guards are down then we'll spring our trap, as soon as we figure out what it is"  
  
Nigel imitated his best evil plot laugh and Lily joined in, then he skipped happily back to his office, contemplating how to go about his plan. 


	7. The Outing

A few weeks went by and everything was going great. Woody and Jordan were spending all their time together and they still thought they had everyone fooled. Little did they know, Nigel and Lily were hot on their trail and everyone else was becoming suspicious too because of their constant grins and stolen glances.  
  
It was time to put their plan into action. Lily watched with a smirk as Woody entered Jordan's office.  
  
"Hey" he greeted her with a wide grin.  
  
"Hi" she smiled back. He looked around and saw that all the blinds were closed so he quickly stole a kiss.  
  
When Lily swung open the door they both almost jumped out of their skin. Woody quickly straightened up.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" she asked feigning embarrassment.  
  
"No, of course not, what's up Lily?" Jordan asked.  
  
"Actually I wanted to talk to Woody, I'm so glad I caught you. I know the perfect girl for you, we should all get together tonight, me and Garrett and you and Jamie"  
  
Woody glanced nervously at Jordan. "Um, I don't think so Lily"  
  
"Why not? You're not seeing anybody are you?"  
  
"I, Uh, Lily it's just I'm not really looking to date anyone"  
  
"I think you should do it" Jordan spoke up.  
  
"Really?" he asked surprised and feeling a little hurt.  
  
"Yeah, why not? It's not like you're dating anyone else"  
  
He stared at her "Okay then, I guess I'll do it" he said somberly.  
  
"Great, I'll just call her and get everything set up" Lily said excitedly, leaving the office.  
  
Woody looked back at Jordan "I didn't realize we were dating other people" he frowned.  
  
"Com eon Woody, you have to, If not they'll wonder why you wont do it"  
  
"Why can't we just tell them now?" he complained.  
  
"I'm not ready yet Woody, you said it was okay remember?"  
  
"Yeah I remember what I said, so just take your time Jordan. I mean I only have to cheat on you because you dont want to tell people about us, no big deal" he said stomping out unhappily.  
  
That night Woody reluctantly went out with Lily, Garrett, and his blind date. He tried to be friendly but his mind was on Jordan. They decided to go to the pogue for a drink, knowing that Nigel had brought Jordan there as part of the plan.  
  
Lily spotted them "Hey guys! Why don't you join us? This is my friend Jamie," she announced excitedly.  
  
No one missed the hateful glare Jordan gave her as she looked over the blonde, super model pretty girl standing with her arm around Woody. The night was pure torture for Jordan who had to just sit by and watch this girl putting the moves on her man and not do anything about it. The night was as equally horrible for Woody too, all he wanted to do was tell everyone how he felt about Jordan.  
  
"Well it's been a really great evening Woody, we should definitely do this again" Jamie said leaning over to kiss Woody goodnight.  
  
Jordan's breath caught in her throat as she watched helplessly as Jamie's lips came dangerously close to Woody's.  
  
He pulled away at the last second "I can't do this, I'm sorry" he explained backing away from her.  
  
"Why not?" Nigel asked barely able to control his excitement.  
  
"Because I'm in love with Jordan okay? I love Jordan!" he shouted.  
  
You could have heard a pin drop as she walked over to him without saying a word.  
  
"I love you Jordan," he repeated as she stood in front of him.  
  
"I love you too" she smiled brightly and kissed him.  
  
"Oh my God, we just thought you guys were doing it, we didn't know you were in love" Lily screeched.  
  
They smiled happily and held each other tight.  
  
By then Max had walked up to them and was standing there with a stern look on his face.  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, we just wanted a little time to ourselves.  
  
He glanced from Woody to Jordan with the same stern stare on his face. Woody tightened his grip protectively around her.  
  
Then Max smiled "I knew there must have been something going on, the way you two have been smiling so silly. I knew only one thing could make Jordan smile like that"  
  
Woody smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm very happy for you both" he said hugging them.  
  
"Thanks daddy" Jordan answered affectionately  
  
"Thank you Max" Woody smiled, holding his hand out to Max. Max shook it and patted him on the back.  
  
"Okay, let's leave this kids alone for a bit" Max instructed.  
  
"So that's the first time we've said that" Jordan said, staring into his eyes.  
  
"You scared?" he asked concerned.  
  
She smiled "Not at all Woody, not at all" 


End file.
